literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Davichito
This user is now Davinci., so contact him there. Welcome Hi, Davichito. Welcome to the Literature Wikia! Thank you for contributing to the Isaac Asimov‎ article! I hope you'll be back and contribute more in the future. -- CocoaZen 05:16, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por su excelante trabajo! Y por favor excusar este mal espanol. I'm sorry I haven't been around to work with you. It's been a very busy time for me, and I probably won't be able to participate much for the next month or so. I'm glad you went ahead and created the prolific author category. And your other contributions have been good too. The mystery category isn't specified as part of the left sidebar. I think with the newer layouts, it automatically adds a few things like the largest category. I'll nominate you to be an admin. I doubt anyone would disagree, so I expect we'll make you an admin very soon. -- CocoaZen 00:08, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, your work is appreciated. Thank you. And you've been nominated to be an admin. As it says on that page, we usually wait at least 1 week after a nomination. -- CocoaZen 00:20, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Congratulations!--Rataube 18:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Borges and Magic Realism Borges no pertenece a ese genero. Si ves la pequeña descripción que deje en la página de la categoría que ahora quedo vacía, verás que los cuentos de Borges no encajan para nada en esa descripción. Dificil decir que hay "magia" en los cuentos de Borges, más bien metafísica, lo que seguro no hay es realismo y mucho menos en el sentido literario del término.--Rataube 18:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Sí, tiene razón. Sus temas no son mágicos, son metafísicos como el tiempo, los laberintos, los mundos paralelos, las reseñas sobre autores e historias inexistentes, etc. El del realismo mágico es García Márquez y otros... Davichito 19:01, 23 April 2008 (UTC) And to you! Yes, I have always loved fantasy ever since I was little. =) Haha, yes, I am also a female geek. ;) I have not read that book by Stephen King, I was actually referring to the book by Francis Hodgen Burnett, but the movie Secret Window I am waiting to see - and it does look very good. Since you like Sci-Fi, do you like Star Wars? Queenlucythevaliant 15:24, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Ah Well, all of the Star Wars movies are some of my favorite, and I read the books, too. I am older than Lucy, but I used this username on the Narnia Wiki, and this way I only have to remember one name and I was also too lazy to come up with another one. Queenlucythevaliant 18:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ? "I saw a message you sent on '''17th'."'' What does this mean? Sorry if that is an ignorant question. And I also don't know when exactly you wanted to talk, but I'm sorry I missed you. Queenlucythevaliant 22:55, 30 April 2008 (UTC) The message was to invite you to chat with me... I want to chat whenever you can. 00:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Great! I actually helped establish the monthly Featured Wikia on the Central Wikia. (It had been started earlier, but had lapsed.) I haven't had enough time to do something like that here. So, I think it's excellent that you've willing to work on it! ---- CocoaZen 03:05, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Despues de being featured, you could put the articles into the other sections on the main page, if you want. That way the articles on our main page would include some of our best. -- CocoaZen 03:30, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, it would be better. 04:03, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Busy Hi. I've had a lot going on recently, so I haven't been here much. Looks like maybe you've been busy too. I hope everything is ok. ---- CocoaZen 01:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) User or User Talk pages Thanks for continuing your good work and care of this wiki! The general norm for these wiki is to let people create and edit their own user pages. Others can send them messages, like welcome, on their talk pages. I just got some good book recommendations... I hope I'll have time to read them soon. Maybe I should create a "to read" list on my user page. Do you think it would be good to have a template for that? -- CocoaZen 02:05, 5 June 2008 (UTC) That "to read" section would be good for the main page. A recommended set of stories that anyone can edit. With a template, yes. You are right about user pages, I just made that mistake, it should have been in the talk page. These days I am busy with my Spanish Fiction wikia: Ficciones. It is a site intended to read and write stories, even in collaboration. I need to recruit users but I do not know any user who writes in Spanish now. Davichito 02:08, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Policies Hey David, I'v made a policys project page, please go to its subpage Literawiki:Policies/Proposed and add Idea Three to the list of proposed policies, I'd do it my self, but it needs to be written out by you, as you understand what your Idea is better then I, Cheers — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 11:24, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Not just nominated, but approved... if I'm reading Wendy's note correctly. She's suggested a different picture on our main page. I don't think we have to change it, but it seems like a good suggestion. I think for this we could go around the normal process of trying out new Main Page looks on Main Page/Alt. If you have a picture that you think would be better instead of or in addition to the stylized books in the welcome frame, please go ahead and make the change. I'll look for something better in a couple of hours, if you haven't already done it. (And maybe even if you have .) Thanks for all your hard work! The hard work that you and others have put in to improvements was one of the reasons I gave in the request, and I think it's reflected in the quick approval we got. Great job! -- CocoaZen 21:05, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :The suggestion was for a new picture, not a new logo. -- CocoaZen 23:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Ah, sorry... But that picture could fit. I mean, Shakespeare and a book. David 23:58, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure, that would be good. -- CocoaZen 00:46, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks to you and other hardworking contributors like you, this wiki will be spotlighted soon! (Also announced at the Community Portal.) Hope everything is going well for you! -- CocoaZen 02:28, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, I am flattered and happy to know it. I can't wait to see Literature wikia on Spotlight. By the way, when will it appear on Spotlight? A week, maybe? And how long will it last there? David 02:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) *From my brothers experience it will proably take 2 or 4 weeks to get up I'm betting four, it will then run for a couple of weeks, regards — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 19:49, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Review I like your review (The Garden of Forking Paths). I haven't read the story, but after reading your review (and the rest of the article) I'm intrigued. It sounds like there are quite a few serious topics covered. I find I can usually read surrealistic works in only small doses, but I'll look for this in my local library now that I've read the article and your review. Thank you! On a related topic, do you think we should make it a norm that we sign reviews? Your review was fairly objective, but we've said that, unlike on Wikipedia, opinions are allowed in reviews. Should we encourage people to sign reviews or opinion pieces? -- CocoaZen 14:08, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I am glad to know that my review had a purpose; you want to read the story. Yes, we should sign reviews... I think there could be several of them in an article (maybe 2, maximum 3), so it is good to know who wrote it, as a review is not NPOV here. David 17:30, 27 September 2008 (UTC) RE: When I first noticed us on the spotlight I nearly jumped :D. With any luck some new users will arrive and we can really start increasing our content, not that the team already here have doesn't do a good enough job — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 08:48, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Should we include pages on Characters? Hello Davichito, your opinion would be greatly welcome at Forum:Should we include pages on Characters?. Thanks, — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 20:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Felicitaciones David, Felicitaciones por tu denominación como administrador en Literatura Wikia en inglés, estaré apoyando toda wikia, yo por cierto me portaré bien, sin acusaciones, ni nada, la mejor de mi vida es conversar y dialogar. Gracias.- --Csuarezllosa 16:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC)